Of Rocks and Fossils
by Sukiyomi2012
Summary: An original Pokemon story. Mizu Kurasaki is a new Pokemon trainer who travels to Oreburgh City, but doesn't know what will happen when she gets there.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first fanfiction what do you Hyouta/Roark fans think?**

Chapter 1 _Oreburgh Mines_

It had been a hot muggy day in Oreburgh City. I just started out on my Pokemon Journey a couple days ago. I used to live in the Kanto Region, but I don't have any of my Pokemon from there. I left them all with Professor Oak. So far I have successfully captured a Bidoof, Kricketune (it had just evolved from a Kricketot), Onix, and my starter Pokemon Turtwig.

Ne, I hate hot days. My Turtwig's stomach growled, "Eh. You hungry too?" I asked the little turtle Pokemon.

"Twig. Turtwig." The green Pokemon nodded.

"Common' the Cities just up ahead. We should probably get there in about ten minutes." I guessed picking Turtwig up holding it in my arms.

Oh I almost forgot. My name, my name is Mizu Kurasaki. I'm eighteen years old. I know what you're thinking, I'm a little old to be a Pokemon trainer right? Well, I've been traveling the world since I was twelve, and now I made it all the way to the Sinnoh Region. As Turtwig and I walked through the Oreburgh Tunnel we finally reached Oreburgh City. I sighed with relief, finally.

"Twig!" My Pokemon said blissfully

"Okay Turtwig, we'll eat some lunch. Then go to the Oreburgh City gym to get my first badge okay?" I told Turtwig.

As we walked around the City we found a four star restaurant, well it's a good thing I kept all of that money my mother saved me. I walked inside, and we sat down. By the time we where almost done with our lunch my friend (or should I say rival) walked up to me.

"Well, that's just like you Mizu-san. Chowing down before a big match. Don't do that too much or you'll get fat." My rival Kenji said with a chuckle.

My face flushed a deep red, "Kenji-kun you're so mean!" I huffed.

"Na, I'm just giving you some good advice, but hey Mizu-san. If you're looking for the gym leader after this. You won't find him at the gym. He's not there." Kenji explained.

I stood up from my seat, "What do you mean the Gym Leader's not at the gym?!"

Kenji took a step back, "Well. I already got my first badge. He left straight after. I think he said something about working in the Oreburgh Mines for the rest of the day." Kenji said.

I searched around in my bag for my wallet, leaving enough for the meal, "Common' Turtwig let's get going. To the Oreburgh mines!"

I picked Turtwig up and rushed out of the restaurant. Kenji sighed,

"This is just like Mizu-san. Always rushing things." Kenji told his self watching me leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 _Meeting the Gym Leader_

Turtwig and I had found our way to the Oreburgh Mines at last. Sigh, it looked dark in there. But hey, why not go in there and try to find the gym leader? Ask him what's up. Yeah, why don't I do that. Mizu-san, you're such a baka. Don't I ever think before doing something I might regret? No, I don't. I walked into the mines. After traveling deep in them for a while I tripped over something, and fell flat on my face,

"Itai!" [Translation: Owch *Japanese*] I whined and sat up, "Damn, that hurt. What was that?" I mumbled looking back jumping out of my skin litteratlly,

"Ramph-Ramphardos!" [Translation: Clutz!] the Pokemon laughed.

"Ne?! You laughing at me big guy? I wouldn't be tal-!" I stood up but fell down, "I...Itai..." I lifted my pant leg up and saw a big bruise, "Stupid Pokemon."

"Ah, Ramphardos. There you are." a voice said.

I blinked, looking up at the man, still bearing the pain in my ankle, "What kind of trainer are you? Letting you Pokemon..." I winced in pain.

"Miss, are you okay?" he asked me worriedly.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I snapped revealing my ankle, "I tripped over your stupid Ramphardos Damn. It looks like I sprained it." I sighed trying to get up again but I almost fell in the process.

"Miss if your hurt let me help." the man said walking over to me, "Sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I got so wrapped up in my work I wasn't paying attention to where my Pokemon was going." he said kneeling down, "Sit for a second. I have a first aid kit in my bag."

I blinked, doing as I was told. Who was he? He ... kind of looked cute... I mean, that red hair. His eyes, and those cute glasses? My face turned red as he took some bandages and a couple other things out of his bag,

"Here this will only hurt for a second." he held out a small bottle, and sprayed the cut on my ankle with it.

"N-Ne." I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to die away.

"Here I'll wrap some bandages around it." he held my ankle and slowly wrapped the bandages around it.

The blush never left my face as I watched him, "Ah. All done." he said cutting off the rest putting it back in his bag, he looked back up at me, "Please forgive me and my Pokemon. Gomenasai. [Translation: Sorry] " he gave me a apprehensive look, "Are you okay? Your face is getting a little red. Hopefully you're not getting a fever." he placed his warm hand on my hot forehead.

Kya. Oh God, this can't be happening. What's is happening to me? Why am I feeling like this?! I just met the guy, I don't even know his name! I gasped, then my eyes opened, "G-G-Gomen, I didn't introduce myself. My name's Mizu... Mizu Kurasaki." I smiled a little bit, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. What's your name?" I asked.

The man blinked, "Oh. My name's Hyouta. I'm the Oreburgh Gym Leader." he said proudly.

NEH?! Did he just say Oreburgh Gym Leader?!?


End file.
